Skinny Dipping
by RoPete
Summary: Hermione and Skinny Dipping. Not words you would ever put together. But maybe someone special can convince our bookworm to take a chance.


Skinny Dipping

It was a hot blistering summer day for a Weasley family picnic but a little shade and the nice pond behind the house kept the day from getting too hot. In three weeks time Hogwarts would be starting up which meant four of their number would be mostly gone for the next nine months. Neville; Ginny's fiance, and Hermione would be teaching Herbology and Charms respectively. Harry wanting a quiet life for now took up Madam Hooch's position and Sirius Black, back from the veil, would be taking up the vacant DADA spot for a year; Remus was taking time off due to Tonks due date being so close.

So a picnic was arranged to bid farewell and enjoy summer in its last dregs. Of course all the Weasleys arrived with all their new additions; Miss Victore Weasley, and Rosie Weasley-Brown. The guests of honor arrived together along with the Lupin family. Some of the Hogwarts professors and Former Order members were also in attendance. Everyone came with small dishes to help feed the mob, even though Molly cooked to feed a small country.

As the day wore on games were played, swimming was of course a must and Quidditch brought out the competitive nature in the men. As the sunset Selena Warbeck warbled a tune to dance to and the young-lings to fall asleep to. Night finally set in and the older folks wandered off to bed as the parents carried their babies home leaving the "kids" and Sirius to the night air. The twins and Sirius built up a bonfire so they could roasted s'mores and let ghost stories flowed. Luna leaned back into Harry's chest and Ginny played with Neville's hair as they listened to the twins weave their haunted tale. Hermione sat between Sirius and Charlie with Percy and Penny on Charlie's right.

"And then the girl turned the handle..."

"Never open the door!" Sirius whispered to Hermione. Giggling she poked him in the ribs.

" Quiet!" she breathed. "Don't ruin the ending."

"Oi! Love birds you're ruining the ending!" called Fred. Hermione blushed.

" See! I told you to be quiet!" She squeaked slapping Sirius' arm as he laughed himself off the log he sat on. Glaring she poured her drink on his pants.

"Hey!" yelled Sirius jumping up wiping the liquid from his zipper area.

"Well now that you're..." smiled Fred.

"...Wet and its still a little..." piped George.

"...To hot out here who's..."

"...Up for a swim!"

"I'm in!" chorused Ginny, Luna, Harry and Neville.

"Even better skinny dipping!" crowed Charlie. Crickets chirped.

"What the hell!" giggled Ginny. "Neville unzip me." Neville blanched but did as she asked. Harry did the same for Luna as they walked closer to the shore line.

"Well I'm in. I'm half way there." smirked Sirius.

"We'll just be going." Percy wrapped his arm around Penny and stood to leave.

"Bye Stuff-shirt!" called George.

"We'll miss you, lets go!" Fred waved. Turning away he ripped off his shirt and started on his pants.

George followed suit and ran for the pond, "Race ya!"

Sirius unzipped his wet pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Popping his boots off he notices Hermione hasn't moved.

"Aren't you coming, love?" Sirius questioned the still girl. Hermione's head shot up and looked like a doe in head lights.

"Oh no! I am not skinny dipping! No, no, no, no!"

"Really come on... its just swimming" Hermione glared at Sirius.

"Oh yes that is a good argument, ' its just swimming' lets forget the naked part of it and no one is seeing me naked!" she harshly whispered wrapping her arms around her chest , unintentionally pushing up her assets. Now down to his boxers Sirius leers at the new view.

"Oh darling your future husband might have a thing to say about not seeing you undressed."

Hermione gasps. "Well you know what I meant!"

"Love, with the view I have I'm getting mixed signals." Sirius gestured." Its just like wearing an invisible bikini."

"I never wear a bikini's anyways. I don't wear my lingerie in public. I find the whole idea of bikini's repulsive. Liberating in its time but today its floss with shape."

"Floss? That stuff muggle dentist's give out to run between your teeth?" Hermione nodded. "I was thinking more the Marilyn Monroe look, darling."

"Really?" It was Sirius' turn to nod. "Well I guess that's better but still I'm not going skinny dipping.. at least till there's a ring on my finger and less people in the pond."

"Less people?"

"Yes I don't want anyone to see me... except my future husband, who doesn't even exist! Please just go have fun. I'm fine, in fact I'm just going to head home." Standing Hermione turned to leave. She took three steps before Sirius grabbed her arm.

"I'm just guessing but you don't see yourself as pretty, correct?" he was met with silence. He turned her to find tears in her chocolate eyes. "Mione you are one of two of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, your..." She ducked her head.

"Sirius please stop your charm won't help... Two?" she asked glancing at him.

"Right up there with Lily Potter. Please Hermione your beautiful inside and outside. Trust me, please? I don't know what gave you such a hard view of yourself. Forget what ever was said to you in the past. Right here right now you are the most drop dead gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Look at me please." He placed his finger under her chin to make her look at him. Her big chocolate eyes swam in a ocean of tears magnifying their beauty in the firelight. "You deserve to be seen... Okay maybe not in your birthday suit because that makes you uncomfortable. So how about you strip to knickers? I'll even stay in my boxers so your not alone."

"Your pink unicorn boxers?" she giggled looking at his waist noticing the bright Pep-to pink boxers she had given him as a joke for Christmas.

"Yup, pink boxers and all. What do you say?"

She looked up at him. His eyes pouring out emotions she was so unused to seeing from anyone.

" I guess I could..." Sirius' face lite up like lightening. "But what will my future non-existent husband think?"

The gobsmacked shock look soon wore off, "Well I for one would think I was the luckiest guy in the world to be married to you and that you want to show every person who ever said a bad thing against you that you are stronger and hotter then they could ever imagine." he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. Feeling sexier then she ever had before Hermione flipped her long chestnut curls over her shoulder as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Is that a promise or a propsal?" she smiled. Chuckling Sirius remove one arm to reach into his pocket.

"I don't know maybe this will give you an idea." pulling out of his pocket he produced a small red velvet box before her eyes.

Hermione gasped.

"I know we've only been officially dating a few months but in that time and our friendship before you have become my best friend and soul mate that I thought was impossible. You are the light of my life, the reason I wake up every morning. I never thought I could truly love someone as much as I love you. James told me once that the reason he never gave up on Lily was because when he looked at her the world disappeared. I wanted that kind of love. And I found it in you, in us. Hermione, will you be my Lily? Will you marry me?"

Silence reigned. even the crickets held their breath waiting for answer. Harry who had known this was coming silenced the group soaking in the water.

"Can you hear anything?" mouthed Ginny. Harry and the twins shook their heads.

"Maybe we should get closer?" whispered Ron. Harry shook his head again.

Suddenly a shout rang across the meadow.

"SHE SAID YES!"

* * *

Thank you to Dpeterso for being my beta.


End file.
